One and Only You
by aicchan
Summary: Pagi tadi Alec meneleponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu di stasiun subway. Rupanya Shadowhunter muda itu mengajaknya ke salah satu amusement park terkenal di Brooklyn. -Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti kontes #TMIndoSpreadTheLove-


"Kau bilang apa barusan, Alec?" Isabelle memandang kakaknya dengan wajah mengambang antara terkejut dan juga geli.

"Jangan buat aku ulangi pertanyaan yang pasti kau dengar jelas!"

Isabelle tertawa pelan, "Alec… Alec, kau itu seperti gadis yang bingung untuk kencan pertama dengan kekasih pertamanya." Gadis itu langsung tertawa melihat pandangan kakaknya, "Oke. _Sorry, my bad_," ujar Isabelle tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali.

"Daripada kau tertawa terus, lebih baik beri aku ide."

Gadis berambut hitam berkepang yang duduk di kasur pun melipat tangannya di dada, "Bagaimana kalau ke _amusement park_? Tempatnya bagus dan tidak mencolok. Kalian bisa bersenang-senang di sana tanpa canggung, kan? Banyak wahana dan kios permainan yang bisa kalian coba."

Alec tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menyetujui usulan dari adik perempuannya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Mortal Instruments **© Cassandra Clare

**One and Only You** © aicchan

Magnus B. x Alexander L.

Romance

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Matahari bersinar damai bertahta di langit biru yang cerah dengan hiasan sedikit awan putih yang tampak luar biasa lembut. Alec, berdiri canggung di sebelah Magnus, memandang gerbang menuju _amusement park_. Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama dia pergi ke _amusement park_ _mundane_. Jangankan ke tempat bersenang-senang a la _mundane_, berpikir untuk makan di restoran biasa saja Alec tak pernah.

"Hoo… ternyata kau mengajakku kencan, Alexander. Begitu saja pakai kau rahasiakan segala," Magnus melirik sosok pemuda berambut hitam di sampingnya. Memang, pagi tadi Alec meneleponnya dan meminta untuk bertemu di stasiun _subway_. Rupanya _Shadowhunter_ muda itu mengajaknya ke salah satu _amusement park_ terkenal di Brooklyn.

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Alec, sedikit menyesali pilihannya.

Di luar dugaan, Magnus tersenyum, "Siapa yang bilang? _It's cool_. Ayo kita masuk!"

Akhirnya setelah membeli karcis masuk dan diberi gelang penanda kalau mereka tak perlu lagi membeli tiket di tiap wahana, keduanya bergabung dengan lautan manusia yang ada di area tempat hiburan itu.

"Oke. Jadi kau mau naik yang mana dulu?" tanya Magnus.

Alec yang benar-benar buta pada apa yang ada di hadapannya, hanya bisa diam memandang wahana-wahana permainan yang tidak dia paham apa maksud dan tujuannya.

Mencoba menahan tawa, akhirnya Magnus mengajak Alec ke salah satu wahana wajib jika pergi ke taman bermain. Apalagi kalau bukan _roller coaster_. Mengantri dengan tertib, mereka menunggu giliran di wahana itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku kemari?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin saja."

Magnus tersenyum, "Tapi kau kan belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya."

Alec tak menjawab.

Begitu tiba giliran mereka, Alec dan Magnus duduk berdampingan di bagian terdepan. Magnus tampak santai saja, tapi tidak dengan Alec. Wajah pemuda itu mengambang antara bingung dan penasaran.

"Santai saja. Tak separah menghadapi _demon_, kok," kata Magnus.

Kemudian setelah semua bangku terisi, petugas di sana pun mulai menjalankan wahana. Alec duduk diam, tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, apalagi Magnus juga santai saja di sebelahnya. Begitu kecepatan semakin meningkat, jeritan seru dari penumpang lain mulai terdengar, meski begitu, Alec tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua menjerit, padahal ini sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

Dari samping, Magnus tersenyum geli melihat wajah Alec yang kebingungan pada reaksi para _mundane_ di belakangnya. Yang seperti ini tentu saja tak ada apa-apanya untuk seorang _Shadowhunter_ terlatih yang sudah biasa dihadapkan dengan bahaya.

Selesai dengan wahana itu, Magnus masih harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Alec yang tetap tampak bingung melihat para _mundane_ yang beberapa tampak pucat pasi, bahkan ada yang menangis.

"Apa memang harus berteriak sekencang itu?" tanya Alec entah pada siapa.

Magnus hanya menepuk pundak Alec dan mengajak pemuda itu menuju ke wahana selanjutnya. Tetap saja, di wahana-wahana permainan yang seharusnya memacu adrenalin, Alec tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Padahal dalam hati Magnus juga berharap dia bisa melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Alec yang kadang sama datarnya seperti tembok.

Selepas siang, mereka pun menuruti tuntutan perut yang mulai terasa lapar. Memilih salah satu tempat makan yang masih belum begitu ramai, Magnus dan Alec duduk di teras sebuah restoran dan memesan makan siang pada pelayan yang datang menyambut mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa para _mundane_ itu suka sekali kemari?" Alec memandang keramaian di sana. Masih terdengar suara jeritan ramai dari wahana-wahana yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kehidupan _mundane_ tak seseru kehidupan para _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_. Mungkin ini cara mereka untuk merasakan sedikit ketegangan di kehidupan mereka yang monoton."

Alec memandang Magnus, "Kau sudah pernah ke _amusement park_ sebelumnya?"

Sebelah alis Magnus terangkat saat _warlock_ itu menjawab pertanyaan Alec, "Ya… dua tiga kali kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Kau ternyata kurang kerjaan, ya?"

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Dua porsi sandwich jumbo dan dua gelas besar minuman soda plus satu porsi besar kentang goreng.

"Tapi… apa tidak masalah kalau kau meninggalkan Institute? _Shadowhunter_ tidak punya hari libur, kan?" Magnus mencocol kentang goreng dengan saus pedas dan mayonaise.

"Tidak masalah. Izzy membantuku mencari alasan supaya siang ini aku bebas."

"Benar-benar adik yang baik, Isabelle itu."

Selesai memanjakan perut, mereka kembali menjelajahi tempat rekreasi dan hiburan itu. Tapi kali ini mereka tak naik wahana, keduanya hanya berjalan di kios-kios yang berjajar. Mulai kion souvenir sampai kios permainan. Lalu atas bujukan Magnus, Alec pun mencoba salah satu permainan yang ditawarkan, ya itu lempar gelang dan memenangkan hadiah.

Sekali lagi Alec tak mengerti apa menantangnya permainan seperti ini. Melemparkan gelang ke tengah sasaran yang bergerak, itu seperti latihannya semasa kecil. Telak saja, Alec berhasil memasukkan semua gelang dalam sasaran tanpa meleset satu pun, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang yang besarnya mungkin ada dua per tiga besarnya sendiri. Pemuda _Nephilim_ itu memandang tajam pada Magnus yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di sebelahnya.

_"Shut up!"_ Alec memeluk boneka besar itu dengan susah payah.

Magnus masih terkekeh saat mereka menuju ke kios selanjutnya. Sekarang giliran Magnus yang beraksi. _Warlock_ itu mengambil sebuah senapan mainan yang diberi tiga peluru karet. "Kau mau kuambilkan apa?"

Alec memandang 'sasaran' yang terletak cukup jauh. Isinya hanya barang-barang _mundane_ biasa, "Terserah kau saja."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kios itu dengan tiga hadiah di tangan Magnus. Sebuah bola kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat miniatur patung Liberty dan kalau diguncang 'salju' akan turun di dalamnya. Lalu ada juga sebuah kalung dengan bandul kaca biru yang sangat indah. Yang terakhir adalah sekotak cookie coklat yang sekarang dinikmati oleh Magnus.

"Ternyata menyenangkan juga, ya? Kencan seperti _mundane_," Magnus melirik Alec yang tampak kesusahan membawa bonekanya.

"Aku masih tetap tak mengerti apa asyiknya tempat seperti ini. _Mundane_ memang aneh."

Magnus tersenyum, "Anehmu dan anehnya mereka itu berbeda, Alexander."

Akhirnya mereka kembali mengelilingi tempat itu, dari satu wahana ke wahana lain. Jujur Alec menikmati hari ini. Bukan karena permainan yang ada di sini, tapi karena dia bisa menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama Magnus. Sejak mereka meresmikan status sebagai sepasang kekasih, Alec bisa dibilang tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati waktu spesialnya bersama Magnus. Karenanya seharian ini Alec benar-benar ingin menjadikan setiap detik sebagai momen yang istimewa.

Mereka keluar dari _amusement park_ itu saat malam menjelang. Magnus pun memanggil taksi karena rasanya akan ribet sekali naik subway dengan bawaan mereka sekarang. Ya. Selain boneka beruang besar yang dibawa Alec, Magnus juga menenteng dua tas kertas berisi hadiah-hadiah dari kios pemainan yang mereka coba di dalam tadi. Di dalam taksi, mereka duduk di belakang. Alec mendudukkan boneka beruang di sisi jendela, jadi kini dia duduk agak merapat pada Magnus.

Magnus menikmati saja Alec yang duduk begitu dekat dengannya. Dia pun memandang sosok pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya. Selain karena kombinasi rambut hitam dan mata biru yang sangat disuka oleh Magnus, ada juga sisi lain Alec yang begitu disukai sang _warlock_. Kekeraskepalaan Alec, kecanggungannya, rasa sayang Alec pada adik-adik juga anggota keluarganya yang lain. Anak ini masih seperti berlian kasar yang perlu dipoles lagi untuk memancarkan sinar sejatinya dan Magnus berharap dirinyalah yang akan ada di sisi Alec saat pemuda itu menjadi pria dewasa yang matang.

Tak bicara, Magnus menggenggam tangan Alec dan dia tersenyum senang karena sentuhan itu berbalas. Sepanjang jalan, mereka tak bicara, menikmati keheningan yang terasa bergitu akrab.

Taksi pun berjalan mulus tanpa hambatan dan berhenti satu blok dari bangunan Institute karena memang bangunan itu tak akan terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Kemudian Magnus mengantar Alec sampai ke depan gerbang Institute.

"Alexander."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Alec menoleh dan terkejut saat Magnus mengecup pipinya.

"_Thanks_, untuk satu hari yang luar biasa ini."

Alec hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lega karena Magnus juga menikmati hari ini sama sepertinya. "Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Setelah ini kau pun masih harus patroli, kan? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu," Magnus mengusap sisi wajah _Nephilim_ di hadapannya, "kalau kau senggang, mainlah ke tempatku. Kurasa Chairman Meow mulai merindukanmu."

"_Okay_. Nanti kutelepon, kau."

Magnus mencium singkat bibir Alec, menikmati perubahan tipis di raut wajah pemuda itu. Lalu dia memberikan tas kertas pada Alec yang masih memeluk boneka beruang besarnya.

"Harus kuapakan semua barang ini?" Alec sedikit terhuyung merasakan tambahan beban di dua tangannya.

"Berikan saja pada Isabelle atau Max. mereka pasti suka. Ah… tapi tunggu sebentar," Magnus merogoh ke dalam sebuah tas dan mengeluarkan kalung berbandul kaca biru yang dia menangkan tadi, "Yang ini untukmu. Hitam dan biru," dia memakaikan kalung itu di leher Alec dan tersenyum puas. "_See you soon_."

"_Bye_." Alec tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan memandang sosok Magnus sampai _warlock_ itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Lalu setelah itu dia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam Institute. Di lantai dua, dia berpapasan dengan Isabelle yang sepertinya baru kembali dari ruang senjata.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Alec. Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Dengan suka hati, Alec memberikan boneka beruang dan dua tas kertas yang dia bawa pada Isabelle, "Untukmu." Dia segera beranjak dari sana dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sedikit bingung, Isabelle membawa semua pemberian dari kakaknya. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah bermain boneka dan sekarang tiba-tiba sekarang diberikan yang ukuran jumbo seperti ini. Namun Isabelle tak berkomentar dan hanya tersenyum karena dia senang melihat wajah Alec yang tampak ceria dan sangat bahagia.

"_Well_… kurasa lain kali aku harus mengatur lagi cara supaya Alec bisa menikati hidupnya seperti hari ini," sambil bersenandung, Isabelle pun meneruskan langkahnya yang tertunda.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

**Made by : Dian Puji Susanti - aicchan**

**Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti kontes #TMIndoSpreadTheLove**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
